Rin END - Aftermath
by WildZephyr
Summary: Follow-up to Rin's End where they choose to run. There are spoilers, so anime viewers read at your own risk!


**Disclaimer: Little Busters! and any related franchise is not owned in any way by me.**

_This fanfic tries to polish up Rin End (not True End), and is therefore full of spoilers. 'I tried my best' to make the end as happy as possible, but that's quite a tall order, to be honest. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

I woke up to find myself facing a dreary white ceiling. A faint ring of a bell catches my attention, and I try my best to turn to the source of the sound. Pain wracks my body and I release a muffled groan. "Rin..!"

"Riki?" A small voice spoke out, filled with concern and mostly relief. "You're finally awake."

"How long… had I been asleep for?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Too long… Far too long," Rin whispered softly.

Guilt struck me wholly as I realized how alone she must have felt after having come to terms with all her friends' departures. Nausea gripped me as I recalled the final moments I shared with them: the scene of the burning bus was still clear in my mind as though it had just happened.

A tear welled up in my eye as I wallowed in despair, then tried my hardest to fight back the torrent of tears that were threatening to flow. I couldn't show weakness to Rin. Not now, not ever. That was the final promise between me and Kyousuke. I cannot let the efforts of the whole of the Little Busters come to waste.

"I'm sorry, Rin," I apologized.

That didn't elicit a response from the figure crouched in the corner, so I continued, "I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life."

"What's that all of a sudden?" Rin replied. "Is that a proposal?"

I didn't have the feeling that Rin was joking, so I answered as seriously as I could, "Yes."

A brief silence permeated the still room, making it seem as though time had frozen. I wish that had been the case. To be honest, I feel that I still wasn't strong enough for this. No one could be strong enough to withstand losing almost everything he had cared for in a day.

"Alright," Rin said. "I think, as long as it's you, I'll be fine."

Where does her strength come from? Or was she simply residing in my shadow once again? I couldn't tell whether she had readied her heart sufficiently for the future she was forced to face.

This was all Kyousuke's decision. He felt that we were ready, and I wasn't about to betray his trust. I sunk deeper into the hospital bed, before saying, "I love you, Rin."

* * *

In desperation, I had called out to the Little Busters right as the gas exploded. Time stopped for me, and I found myself bathed in a bright light.

When the light subsided, I was back on the school field, with Kyousuke sitting at the center.

I walked over to him and sat beside him.

He said with a smile while gazing at the sunset sky, "It's all over now. You did it, Riki. You managed to get Rin to safety. You have my eternal gratitude."

"This isn't right," I said, gritting my teeth in exasperation. "It just isn't right without all of you with me."

"This is the reality of the world you have to face, Riki. It is time to accept that and move on."

I shook my head furiously. "This is so difficult… This is just so difficult… I wish I could have done more."

Kyousuke's smile faltered, and he said, "It's fine, isn't it? You have done enough. In all honesty, you have done more than what I could have ever managed. Be proud of yourself, Riki."

A seed of doubt welled up in my heart. But Kyousuke's next words crushed its growth completely, "I did my best, too. I suppose it's time to rest."

If Kyousuke had tried his best and couldn't do any better, what was I trying to accomplish by staying in this faux world?

"I understand," I said, voice trembling. "I guess… this is truly farewell, then."

Kyousuke looked at me and smiled widely, as though he was observing his little brother finally grow up into a person fulfilling his expectations.

The world turned white once more.

* * *

"I think we're ready to go. Do you have anything else left to say, Rin?" I called out to the lone figure standing before a grave.

She gazed at the name on the headstone fondly and whispered, "I'm alright now, Kyousuke, Onii-chan. I have Riki with me, so I'll be okay." A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and faced me.

I walked to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. My eyes swept over the row of seven graves lined up neatly, each with a Little Busters jacket on it, and I felt a surge of possessiveness overwhelm me. This life was granted by the seven of them, and I intended to live not just for myself, but for each and every one of them as well.

"Let's go, Rin. Our future still awaits us."


End file.
